Wiggly Medley
The Wiggly Medley is the closing credits/last song for videos such as The Wiggles Movie, Wiggle Time (re-recording), The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland, and The Wiggly Big Show. It is usually sung at the end of Wiggles concert, and has been performing ever since. Song Lyrics Dorothy: (giggles) Let's dance, everybody. (Okay Dorothy!) Greg: (singing) Dorothy, Dorothy, would you like to dance with me? Dorothy: I love to. Greg: Dorothy, Dorothy, would you like to dance with me? Anthony: What do we do first? Greg: Well, first you shake your hands, and you put them on your hips. Dorothy: This is fun. Greg: You sway from side to side And let your backbone slip. Dorothy: (giggles) Wiggles: Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, fruit salad! Anthony: How about some hot potatoes? Greg: Hot Potato, Hot Potato Hot Potato, Hot Potato Hot Potato, Hot Potato, Potato Potato, Potato, Potato Wiggles: Oh, whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggly, whoo-wiggy-wiggy-wiggy Gimme that, gimmie that, gimmie that food Whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggly, whoo-wiggy-wiggy-wiggy Gimme that, gimmie that, gimmie that food Anthony: What do we do now, Greg? What can we do now? Greg: Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Anthony: H-ho! Greg: Well, can you point your fingers and do the twist? Anthony: Everybody's twisting. Greg: Well, we're gonna gonna go up and go down Get back up and turn around Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Anthony: What's next, Greg? Greg: It's a pirate party Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties. Wiggles: On the Goodship Feathersword Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties. It's my pirate party. Wiggles: Everybody welcome aboard. Greg: It's a pirate party Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties. Wiggles: On the Goodship Feathersword Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties. It's my pirate party. Whoa-ho! Wiggles: Everybody welcome aboard. Greg: Everybody clap. (Clap-clap-clap) Everybody sing. (Everybody: La, la, la, la, la!) Bow to your partner. Then you turn around. (Yippie!) Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear Bears now asleep (Shh, shh, shh!) Bears now asleep (Shh, shh, shh!) Wiggles: Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack-a-doodley-doo Anthony: Let's all quack together! Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack-a-doodley-doo Anthony: Keep quacking. Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack-a-doodley-doo Anthony: Quack-a-doodle. Wiggles: (in chipmunk voices) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack-a-doodley-doo Anthony: Keep quacking. Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack-a-doodley-doo Gallery See here Songs In Wiggly Medley: *Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) - Wake Up Jeff! (1996) *Fruit Salad - Wiggle Time (1993) *Hot Potato - Yummy Yummy (1994) *Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) - Big Red Car (1995) *It's a Pirate Party - Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997) *Rock-a-Bye Your Bear - Wiggle Time (1993) *Quack Quack - Wiggledance! (1996) Episode Appearances *The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland *At Play *Travel Trivia *In The Wiggly Big Show version, The Wiggles are in the clothes they wore for the re-recording of Shaky Shaky. *A rare version of the medley exists from The Wiggles' first New Zealand tour. Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Medley songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Live At Disneyland Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Music Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2015 songs Category:2015